


Qui ed ora

by MitsukiSirya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Semi-onesided!Yuri/Victor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: "Yuri."Ecco, lo vede. Il momento in cui lui si gira e lo osserva, sentendo il suo nome pronunciato dalle sue labbra.È sbagliato - non è il suo sesso il problema, Victor lo sa.È sbagliato perché Yuri ha solo quindici anni, e ha già deciso che nel mondo vivrà solo per compiacere lui.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia nasce da una bellissima fan art che ho visto, ma che non riesco a linkare perché sono dal tablet. I'm sorry, mi farò perdonare non appena accenderò il pc u.u

"Yuri."  
Ecco, lo vede. Il momento in cui lui si gira e lo osserva, sentendo il suo nome pronunciato dalle sue labbra.  
È sbagliato - non è il suo sesso il problema, Victor lo sa.  
È sbagliato perché Yuri ha solo quindici anni, e ha già deciso che nel mondo vivrà solo per compiacere lui. È un'immensità di cui Victor è grato, ma che lo spaventa.  
Non può.  
Non può prendersi questa responsabilità sulle spalle - è troppo presto o troppo tardi, a seconda dei punti di vista.  
_Ma Yuri è lì, gli occhi grandi e attenti, che segue ogni sua oscillazione come un gatto con la preda, e che pende dalle sue labbra senza più trovare se stesso._  
Victor sa che non può continuare in questo modo, ma non sa come fermarlo. Finché non vede un altro Yuri, in un altro posto, con un'altra età - ed è in quel momento che capisce che partire è l'unica risposta.

***

Yuuri è totalmente l'opposto di Yuri.  
Questo è un bene, da un certo punto di vista. Gli permette di nuovo di pronunciare le sillabe con un sorriso sincero sulle labbra - _"Yuuri", una mezza presa in giro, e nessuna espressione malinconica a velare le lettere di promesse infrante._  
Inizia a stuzzicarlo perché è così che sarebbe andata, in un altro luogo e in un altro tempo - sempre troppo presto e troppo tardi, un disallineamento che l'ha fatto fuggire alla ricerca di un sogno che può permettergli di restare.  
Ma Yuuri è silenzioso e impacciato, quasi goffo, e nonostante quel video tributo trasmettesse tutto l'amore del mondo non l'ha mai guardato con quegli occhi grandi e attenti. Yuuri segue ogni sua oscillazione con meraviglia, prestando poca attenzione alla forma e tanta ai suoi stessi sentimenti di ammirazione.  
Yuuri è una creatura solitaria che vive per se stesso.  
_Chissà se Victor riuscirà a farsi spazio nel suo cuore aprendo se stesso e dimenticando tutto il resto._

***

"Yuri."  
Le sillabe si sovrappongono distanziandosi fra ciò che avrebbe voluto e chi non avrebbe potuto avere e ciò che avrà da chi ha deciso di plasmare.  
Fingere di scordarsi le promesse è più accettabile di ammettere di averle infrante volontariamente - _e, in fondo, Victor sa che Yuri gli perdonerebbe ogni cosa._  
Assegna quindi a lui l'agape, l'amore disinteressato, perché spera che gli consenta di prendere le distanze da quell'ossessione da cui è divetato dipendente.  
L'eros, invece... L'eros è quello che Yuuri deve diventare - _è il giusto compromesso_.  
A prescindere dall'esito della sfida, ha già capito che non tornerà in Russia.  
E, alla fine, scopre che pure Yuri lo sapeva. Si è fatto da parte, e Victor non può che sorridere con una punta di rimpianto, pensando al tempo che scorre e alle cose che perderà per sempre.

***

Non sa veramente perché abbia continuato questo gioco di battutine stuzzicanti. Forse perché Yuuri è così semplice, così puro, che non riusciva a farne a meno.  
E, in mezzo a tutto questo, Victor ha scoperto che ciò che pensava essere una soluzione lontana ha sovrascitto la realtà, qui ed ora.  
Yuuri lo guarda con ammirazione, ma non pende affatto dalle sue labbra - lo respinge quando va oltre, piange e poi lo abbraccia, lo cerca con il corpo ma poi si tira indietro.  
Yuuri lo guarda sorridendo e Victor pensa che potrebbe amare la sua meraviglia per sempre. Pensa che potrebbe essere lui a volerlo osservare attentamente per il resto della sua vita - perché Yuuri è una sfida continua, sono i salti sbagliati e le cadute, è lo sconforto e un sorriso sincero quando sorprende tutti, ma per primo se stesso.  
_Yuuri è una medaglia da conquistare, e non già sua di diritto solo perché lui è Victor e non sbaglia mai. Ed è la sola cosa in grado di agitarlo e renderlo incerto, donandogli il batticuore che aveva perso su di una pista da pattinaggio troppo tempo prima._

***

Non lo bacia solo perché lui ha tentato la sua figura.  
Non lo bacia solo perché si sente in colpa per averlo fatto piangere, o perché la sua esibizione era comunque meritevole, o per uno degli altri motivi idioti che possono passargli nella testa in quel momento.  
_Lo bacia perché è Yuuri, e lui non può più farne a meno._  
"Ho pensato che solo così avrei potuto sorprenderti come tu hai sorpreso me."  
E il sorriso di Yuuri poi - meraviglia per i suoi stessi sentimenti e, ora Victor lo sa, meraviglia anche per lui e ciò che lui gli ha dato - lo ripaga di ogni cosa

***

Lontano, forse, un gatto osserva la sua preda sfuggirgli dalle zampe.  
Lontano, forse, il tempo ride - è troppo presto, o troppo tardi, a seconda dei punti di vista. È un difetto che non può essere corretto, neppure con tutto l'allenamento del mondo.  
"Victor."  
Victor spegne la tv assieme ad un ricordo perso e si gira, pronto a non togliere più lo sguardo dalla schiena di Yuuri - _qui ed ora, dove tutto il resto è nulla._

 


End file.
